Adrien Specter
"The Ghost" Adrien Specter (Born Adrien Parker, 29th February, 1972) is an English professional wrestler currently working in Sin City Wrestling and Code Red Wrestling. Adrien is also known for his work in New Edge Wrestling, Underground Pro Wrestling, Phoniex Wrestling, Action Packed Wrestling, and Ascention Championship Wrestling. Adrien is an 13 time Champion, 1 time Tag Champion, 2 time World Champion, NEW Triple Crown Champion, First NEW Global Champion, NEW Grandslam Champion, NEW Blackout Champion, and NEW Hall of Famer. He also wrestles in the The Experts and Championship Wrestling Councel on behalf of SCW, and is recognized in both of their rankings. Early life Adrien was born Adrien Parker in the 29th February, 1972, in Brighton, England. The second son of Peter and Dawn Parker, Adrien and his brother, Richard, were frequently prone to beatings from their father. A violent drunk, Dawn would frequently step in the way of Peter, taking the brunt of the punishment from the two boys. That was until Adrien turned 12, where he went to Mexico on a school trip, and witnessed his first ever Luchador match. Captivated by the way the men moved within the ring, Adrien immediately found what he wanted to do with his life. Then, when he turned 16, he broke away from his home, and his oppressive father, and ran away to Mexico. Training For the next 5 years, Adrien trained under the infamous Lucha Libre Wrestler El Rinoceronte Negro, or "The Black Rhino", given that he stood 6'5, had a very muscular build, and wore a black mask. For reasons of his own, Rhino took a shining to Specter, however, due to his own influences of American Wrestling and the "Bigger is Better" mentality, many believed that it was because Adrien was the tallest in his class. He put so much stock into Adrien's abilities, that he wanted to have him as his retirement match. During the match, the pair of them went back and forth, Adrien working his highflying style, while Rhino worked the powerhouse style. This all lead to Rhino climbing the turnbuckle, ready to use his high risk move, the Shooting Star Press, when suddenly he raised his arm to the crowd, before suddenly dropping down off the turnbuckle, dead. After an investigation by police, it was declared that Rhino had suffered a heart attack, and had died on the spot, thus resorting in Adrien being absolved of all responsibility of his death. Mexican Career and Return to England Once Adrien had completed his training, he immediately turned to working within the country that he loved. Working throughout the Mexican indy scene, his pale English skin stood out against the rest of whatever roster he was working for. Frequently, it was remarked that he looked like "a chicken that had it's feather's removed", and as such the character of El Pollo Loco, or "The Crazy Chicken" was born. Coming to the ring wearing the mask of a chicken, with his sleeves and tights covered in feather. Adrien played his character to the hilt, swiftly became a fan favorite, getting them to perform a "Kucka Doo Dal Doo!" as he struck his finisher, a leaping headbutt he called "The Hen's Peck". That was until his father had come to look for him. When Adrien saw him in the crowd, he immediately left the ring, abandoning the match. For this act, he was fired by the promoter. After the night was through, Peter found Adrien, telling him that his mother had fallen ill with lung cancer, and forced him to come home. The pair of them returned to England that week, Adrien canceling all his work in Mexico to go back home. Upon his return, Adrien, along with Richard, took care of their mother while their father went into bars and drunk. American career When Adrien first joined New Edge Wrestling, he was a young-upstart who had just received his big break, and after a promising first performance, was swiftly beaten in his second match by Johnny Stylez, beginning a feud that would span over a number of years, and Adrien's career in NEW and UPW. Firstly, Johnny began by pissing on Specter's mask, swiftly followed by not only beating him for the Youngblood Title, but also by eliminating him from the tournament to become the No. 1 Contender for the world heavyweight championship. After being knocked out, Adrien had a fight with Roger Wright, also a man that had been knocked out by Johnny Stylez from the tournament, that became one of the most personal battles NEW had seen, with Roger turning Adrien's brother, Richard, and his then girlfriend Priscilla against him. This lead to the separation of Priscilla and Adrien, and Specter sending Richard back to England, and told him to take the mask with him. During this time, Adrien had joined The Payroll, a stable lead by Triple X consisting of them, Josh Cole, and Daniel Devine. Once Adrien was set free from Richard's control, he was finally unmasked, and after winning the Youngblood title in the Double Ring Ladder Match at World War X, he was set to do battle with Roger for the final time. After a long, hard Last Man Standing match between the pair, it was in fact Triple X that was the decisive factor in the match, tying Adrien down to a stretcher, before Wright pushed Adrien down a set of stairs, and winning the match, and killing Specter for a number of minuets before being resuscitated in the ambulance. With that, the feud was over, The Payroll was destroyed, and Adrien was lost. Until Cera came along. Hoping into the back of the ambulance with Adrien, Cera sparked off something in Specter, causing him to find The Church, and form The Fallen Angels with Daniel Devine and Judas Dathan. After Wright, Adrien had to defend his title against Josh Cole, his former stablemate at the biggest PPV in the NEW year, Justice, with the pair opening the show in a Three Stages of Hell match for the Youngblood Title. Beginning in a normal match, won by Cole, followed by a Hardcore match, won by Specter, and finally a Ladder match, where Adrien was pinned under the ladder, while Cole went and claimed the belt. As Josh quickly jumped off the ladder while Specter got to his feet, with the pair shaking hands, knowing the better man had won that night. Specter cashed in his rematch against Cole a week later at Ignite, winning his title back from Cole and being the first ever 2 time Youngblood Champion, before Josh claimed his rematch, however, the outcome was not to be in his favor, with Specter retaining in their final match. All the while Adrien's relationship with Cera had become to blossom, with Cera joining the Fallen Angels at Specter's request. However, there was dissension in the ranks, with Judas betraying Adrien when they faced off against Hazard in a three-way Burning tables match for the Youngblood title. What was to follow was a brutal feud between Specter and Hazard, the winner of the match. As Hazard won that night, Specter quickly turned to drink, before burning down The Church, bringing an end to The Fallen Angels. He set the place on fire with him inside it, before he was pulled out by Cera. The week after, Adrien cashed in his rematch against Hazard, leading to a ladder match between the pair, before the match ended in a draw, with the belt falling from their possessions. As such, the belt was vacated, and neither man could go for it. What this lead up to was Adrien becoming desperate enough to seek help from Dr. Herson, who made him realize some home truths about his relationship with Cera, claiming that the only reason of which he had entered into a relationship with her was because if he attempted to strike her like his father did his mother, she would have the strength to hit back.Later that week Adrien put one of Herson's theory's to the test, and struck Cera across the face. What was to spark from that one idea, was Cera leaving Specter's side to join that of Hazard, of whom she had become increasingly closer to. All of this collimated in a final battle at Cold Front, many of which believe stole the show. Cera defended her Xtreme title against Adrien and Hazard, only for Hazard to once again keep his winning streak intact and claim the win. Once again, Adrien had become lost once again, with the loss of his home, his title, and the woman he loved. He simply went on, achieving nothing of worth until his second match with Johnny Stylez. As Specter waited in the ring, Johnny was nowhere to be seen, and Adrien won my count out. That was the last straw, and later that night, he quit NEW on the grounds of being disrespected. He intended to leave out on a high as he beat Al Envy in his final match, before making his retirement speech. However, it was tainted by Jesse Styles, sending out the members of The Power Trip to destroy him and put him in hospital. While resting up in the hospital, Adrien once again suffered a low as his injuries sustained from the beat down included internal bleeding, a concussion, and a fractured skull that required Adrien to have a metal plate implanted into his head. He had suffered at the hands of the man who had given him his big break, and there was no reason to return. That was until Veronique Prince came to visit him in hospital. She showed him the amount of fan support he had gained due to his actions in the beat down, and decided that if he was going to leave New Edge, that would be letting the fans down. So with their support (and a little blackmail to Triple X) Adrien had got back into NEW, and had won the chance to fight Johnny for his Trans Atlantic title at iSUNDAY. That week, Adrien locked himself into his hotel room and brooded over the upcoming match, his mental condition growing worse, before finally he got in contact with Dr. Herson again, and proscribed him medication for his condition. However, that wasn't enough to prevent Adrien from doing the unthinkable. In order to win the "I QUIT" match for the TA title, Adrien cut out his own tongue. During the match, Johnny poured gasoline over Specter, and threatened to light it, before suddenly Adrien's voice called out the PA saying "I quit". Jesse Styles had played a sound bite from Adrien's retirement video in order to make Adrien lose the match, so Johnny didn't kill him. During this time, NEW had split into two brands, Ignite and Collision, before suddenly Triple X, the man in charge of Collision, decided to go AWOL. A vote was put to the NEW fans as to who the new president of Collision would me...and Adrien was chosen the winner. So, during this time, Adrien became the leader of the Collision Brand, while continuing to wrestle on Ignite. While this went on, Dr. Herson had introduced Adrien to Vanessa Janason, sister to Cera, and fellow patent of his, with the belief if the pair spent time together, they would help each other recover from their mental problems. Their relationship together started out as two people enjoying one another's company, before it began to grow into something more, with neither wishing to admit their feelings. As Adrien continued to balance his emotions for Vanessa, his running of Collision, and his own wrestling career, he began to sense a new direction for him. With the power he had received in his title as President of Collision, Adrien used this to give the fans what they wanted, and still working his hardest in the ring to give them the matches they wanted to see, even overthrowing Hunter Valentyne as Xtreme Champion, before defending the title against "The Insane Icon" Ryan Pugh at Hollow's Night Fight. As Collision continued to grow in popularity, Adrien began feeling a new vigor come over him. With the Xtreme title, and with the fans support, we went on to win the Golden Contract against his two biggest rivals, Roger Wright and Hazard, before cashing it in on the same night on Shane Sparx, and not only becoming a Triple Crown Champion, but becoming the first ever Global Champion, holding both the Ignite title, and the Xtreme title. However, just as quickly as he had achieved it, it was taken from him as Ryan Pugh won the title from himself not 10 minutes later. And that's when things began to go downhill for Specter. After a loss to Matt Slater making his NEW debut, Specter proceeded to go on a 9 match losing streak. Adding this to the pressures of Collision dying a long and slow death in front of him, he was once again lost, until finally he had nothing to lose anymore, and he admitted his feelings for Vanessa. Soon after that, Adrien formed The Revolution, alongside Vanessa, Matt Slater, Custard Creamer, Al Envy, Inkt, and Apathy to fight off the force of The Business, consisting of Jesse Styles, Johnny Stylez, Ryan Pugh, Hunter Valentyne, and Roger Wright. Soon, Specter's losing streak came to an end. The ultimate irony being that Adrien's losing streak came when he faced off against Janason, the pair of them leaving their emotions outside the ring and fighting to see who the better was that night. He then went on next week to fight Aaron Abraham to become the No. 1 contender for the Ignite Championship against Mathew Carter, however, there posed a problem. The same night, at Tension in Texas, he was due to fight Nocturnal. Nocturnal and the SIX army had made their presence known on Collision, and Specter wished to harness this power, offering Noc a chance at the Collision championship if he won against Specter. However, if Adrien won, then SIX would be his. Nocturnal Vs. Adrien Specter in a Hangman's Nightmare match ended with the lights going out, before Specter strung up Nocturnal, and winning the match. However, when later on that evening Specter went against Mathew Carter in a Last Man Standing match, it was too much for him, and he lost. Thus became the era of Specter's leadership of SIX. Soon it was revealed that Specter had turned Nocturnal's sister, Emily Koresh, against him, and when the lights went out in that match, Emily assisted Specter in the dark to hang her own brother. What was to follow was Adrien's darkest days in NEW, coming to a loggerheads at World War X, Specter's one year anniversary in New Edge Wrestling. In the Stable Wars match, Adrien fought on behalf of The Revolution and SIX, before being betrayed by Emily attacking Vanessa, keeping The Revolution a member short, being betrayed by Slater as he joined the Dark Horse Society, and being betrayed by Al, who attacked him at the whim of Jesse Styles, and joined The Business in order to get his daughter back. With the death of the Revolution, and Collision being disbanded, Specter only had SIX to lean on, slowly becoming darker and more menacing as time went by. He had gone down a dark path, resorting to attempting to kill Envy's daughter, and making one of Pugh's former church-goers to set themselves on fire on national TV. However, as the change began to take him over, Adrien and Vanessa began to grow apart, Janason unable to deal with Emily's constant presence around Specter. Finally Vanessa had enough, and left Adrien, only causing Specter to sink further into this dark place he had obtained. All of this lead up to a Double Buried Alive match at Demented with Johnny Stylez, Triple X, and Roger Wright for the two world championships. Specter lost against Johnny Stylez when Apathy, now known as Juliette Delacroix, gave Johnny the assist in burring Adrien alive. When Adrien was dug up, Emily took him back to his trailer, where Specter's brother, Richard, had returned. With Richard's help, Adrien slowly became the man he once was again, and the man Vanessa once loved. And so, with Richard and Vanessa by his side, Specter began to climb back up the ladder of success, all the way up to Terrordome at Justice 3, where he faced off against 7 other wrestlers. However, it was not to end in glory. Nocturnal had decided enough was enough with Specter in leadership of SIX, and had betrayed Adrien, by striking him with a sledge hammer in Specter's leg, breaking it, and costing him the match. And so Specter lost the chance to become the first every Undisputed World Champion, and in order to get that chance, had signed a contract stating that he would not get another world title shot for a year. Now, Adrien found himself invigorating. Stepping into the world of with a new sense of purpose with Vanessa and The Court, a stable lead by Janason, consisting of Specter, Reya Serra, and Frank Finelli, fighting for honor, fighting for respect, and perhaps most of all, fighting for the fans. Making it all the way to the finals of the BetterThanU Tournament, besting Brian Pugh, Hunter Valentyne, Judas Dathan, and finally in a stretcher match, Ryan Pugh, Adrien went on to face off against Triple X in the final, before being bested by Xanders. However, in the aftermath of the match, Adrien was attacked by X, Pugh, Johnny Stylez, Inkt, and a returning Al Envy who proceeded to use Specter and Vanessa as the sacrificial goats in the creation of the cRu. Being bested by X only continued to cement the feelings that Adrien felt, namely, that he had let the fans down, and that he was a failure. This went on through his subsequent matches, namely, against men of whom shouldn't have been anywhere near a wrestling ring. However, during this time, Adrien quickly defeated Hunter Valentyne for the TA title, subsequently making Adrien a Singles Grand Slam Champion, and causing Valentyne to be fired for his conduct (or he "quit", depending on who's side of the story you're listening to). However, mere moments after the title win, the returning Aaron Abraham, of whom had been out since taking a nasty fall in the Terrordome match, had attacked Adrien, staking his claim for the TA title. Later that month, at Annihilation, he made his point by beating Specter for the title. However, during the No Holds Barred match, Specter and Abraham clearly had both their hands on each other, but due to his view, the ref only counted Aaron's pin, making him the TA champion. The very next week, Adrien put in his rematch, stating that he had lost the TA title match on purpose, which is why the ref didn't count his pin. Aaron later proved that these claims here false, however, got the ref to admit live over the internet that he had made a wrong call that night, and that Adrien should have still been the champion, which was Specter's original intent. When the ladder match finally came around, Adrien found himself at the losing end, thanks to Al Envy assisting Aaron Abraham, and costing Specter the match. Envy, of whom had lost to Adrien of a number of occasions, had decided that he wanted to correct this mistake. However, Specter's contract with NEW was coming to an end. At iSUNDAY in South Africa, the pair faced off in what was to be Specter's final match in New Edge. The pair went back and forth in a brutal Fire Casket Death Match, however, Envy was able to pull out his first win against Adrien, by shutting him in a coffin. Upon his return, Specter came back with revenge on his mind, looking to destroy those who had done him wrong in the past. He did it by putting himself into the Chase For the Gold Tournament, and winning the number one contendership by out doing Frank Finelli, Matt Slater, and finally Aaron Abraham to face off against Roger Wright, and beat him in a three stages of hell match for the vacant Undisputed World Heavyweight Title. However, as time passed, his actions began catching up to him. his body continued to ache, cementing himself in constant agony from the abuse he had taken. Finally deciding to put an end to it, Adrien once again went to Dr. Herson, the man who gave him back his tongue, and asked for a full body skin graft, cleaning him of all the wounds and failures of his past. His first week back, he won the TA title for a second time against the seemingly unstoppable Shane Sparx, before going on to win the vacant Tag Titles alongside Finelli, and finally achieving the title of NEW Blackout Champion. Now, he comes to The Underground, looking for a new challenge, along with his wife-to-be Vanessa, his tag team partner Frank, and his Stable mate Reya. Accolades New Edge Wrestling: *NEW Youngblood Champion (x2) *NEW Xtreme Champion *NEW Golden Contract Briefcase *NEW Ignite World Heavyweight Champion *NEW Global Champion (Holding both the Xtreme, and the World Championship at the same time.) *NEW Singles Triple Crown Champion (Holding the Youngblood, Xtreme, and World Championship.) *NEW Collision President *NEW Most Improved Roleplayer of 2010 Award *NEW Best Youngblood Champion of 2010 Award *NEW Feud of 2010 Award Roger Wright *NEW Trans-Atlantic Champion (x2) *NEW Singles Grand Slam Champion (Holding the Youngblood, Xtreme, TA, and World Championships.) *NEW Best Face of Midway 2011 Award *NEW Undisputed Champion *NEW Tag Team Champion (With Frank Finelli) *NEW Blackout Champion (Holding the Youngblood, Xtreme, Trans-Atlantic, Tag, and Undisputed Championships) *NEW Hall of Fame Underground Pro Wrestling: *Brass Knuckles Champion (Only champion under MMA rules. Undefeated) The Experts: *Extreme Tournament Quarter-Finalist 2011 *Extreme Tournament Final 16 2012 *Representative for Team SCW, Rival Factions 2012 Sin City Wrestling: *SCW Hardcore Champion (x2) *SCW TV Champion Action Packed Wrestling: *Survive and Conquer Participant 2012 Ascension Championship Wrestling: *ACW Warfare Championship (First) Category:Early Life Category:New Edge Wrestling Wrestlers Category:Accolades